Two Different Souls
by twinArachnids
Summary: Humanstuck! Eridan had always wondered why Sollux seemed detached from civilization. Getting Sollux to come over his house turns into him knowing a little more than he had hoped for. A request for a friend, Erisol, hints to other pairings like Erifef, JohnKat, & some
1. Chapter 1

**== Eridan: Think about what the fuck Sollux is.**

Of course, you had learned all about them in one of your classes. Sitting in your class, alongside roughly 23 other students, you've all finally gotten on the concept of trolls. It was rather interesting to you, considering what they are and how they live.

Basically, a troll pairing can have a kid, they're born an egg and they hatch into a wriggler. They spend about two or less years like that before pupating for a whole year. After that is done, they come out of their cocoon a new troll, but, it's what happens afterwards that shocks the entire class.

For two to three months, the newly pupated troll stays like that, a troll. But, after a certain point in time after two or three months after pupation, they begin to change until they're fully human. No trace of their troll body is left on them. Then, they stay like that. Living and growing up thinking they're human, which in your opinion, is fairly interesting. But, it does have most of the class start wondering if they're trolls. Which, by the way, you doubt.

Why you doubt it? The troll grows up in a human body for roughly fifteen to eighteen years. At some point during those three years, they start to grow back into their troll body, changing back and forth every once in a while. What you and everyone else in the class learned was that every few months the troll in question stays a troll for a week or so. After that, they return to being human for another few months before the process repeats itself.

But, they do act stranger than humans. Trolls are nocturnal, and a troll disguised as a human will most likely attempt to be nocturnal, that, and their eyes are sensitive to light. Their canines are just a little sharper and possibly longer than most of every other human's, though with that it's hard to tell. Trolls do have tails, but they never seem to stay attached to the human form of the body.

They're also more aggressive than humans, even if not by much. They're snappy, and they tend to still have a troll's instincts, even with their human brain. They will most likely stay with a certain group, since troll instincts tell them all about how 'wild' trolls used to and still do form tightly knit little groups, and actually need those groups.

The whole time, your mind can't help but wander to Sollux Captor, a boy you may or may not have a huge crush on. But, it seems he fits the definition of a troll perfectly, or almost perfectly. It gets your mind wandering and spinning, thinking about if he actually is one, and if he is, what he must look like. It was cool, really, you had so many ideas of what he might look like, most of them had double everything in them, and everything meant everything. Troll anatomy was different than a human's, meaning that they had tentabulges that were sheathed, and nooks. You like to think that if he was a troll, he would have two bulges and maybe even two nooks.

You have to be careful with what you think about, because it could cause a little pants problem in a short amount of time. It's just, you really want to find out if he is one or not. You can't help your curiosity. It was now you wished to stay over Sollux's house tonight. Sure, he hated you a bit, well more than that, but nothing some possible bribing couldn't do to fix it. Your dad was rich, which in terms meant both of you had a lot of money. You two even lived in a large manor.

Come to think of it, you should probably let Sollux stay at your house, that way you can't get kicked out by his parents if they want you to leave, because you're sure that they know all about Sollux, if he is one.

Soon the bell rings and everyone stands up and heads off to the doors to go home. Sighing through your nose, you look at the boy two seats to the left and one in front of you, standing up and walking over to the dark blond you have come to admire. "Hey Sol." You start, seeing that he was putting everything away in his backpack he carried around.

Sollux's head snaps up to look at you before standing up. He's about one or so inches shorter than you, and you love it. You love the fact that technically, you are looking down on him, even when right now you aren't. The two of you are facing almost eye-to-eye. "What ith it you want, Ampora." He snapped back at you.

"Hey, I was wonderin' if maybe you wanted to come over to my house." Sollux seemed deep in thought about it, and was probably thinking about what his parents would say.

Shoulders slouching and just going limp, he walked out the door with you right on his tail. You pick up the pace only slightly to match his stride and walk side by side with him. "Okay, fine." He took a little pause, and you know why. "I'm sure dad and papa will be okay with it." It was because Sollux didn't want any of the jocks knowing he had two fathers. It's not like you thought it was a problem, but not everyone at the high school was accepting of homosexuals and their rights. Sometimes it pissed you off, because well, you're pansexual. Not that Sollux knows. He might have taken a guess; the jocks did a few times, always calling him a 'fag' and a few other things. It was mostly because of your hair and the way you dress and carry yourself. But you don't see a single thing wrong with how you present yourself to others. Not at all.

Anyways, you gave him a small smile. You never took the bus; instead, your dad had hired a driver to take you to and from school since he worked most of the day. Once you two had made it to the small, black limousine, he looked shocked. "You theriouthly drive around in a mini limo?" His voice was unbelieving.

"A course I do, I am a high class citizen, if I must remind you." You retorted back to him in a rather snobby manner. "Whatever, just get in with me." Walking over to the door at the end of the limousine, you opened it up and waited for Sollux to climb in before you did. Both of you threw your bags on the spacious floor and strapped up, shutting the door before the driver started for your home.

It was about 15 minutes later when you arrived at your large manor, well, your dad's. The large gate opens and he drives the vehicle up the wide driveway until he reaches the front of your dad's manor. Sollux just couldn't stop staring at it. Well, you had never brought him to your house.

The two of you got out of the limousine and walked up to your large double doors. Sollux still looked amazed. "Fuck Sol, stop gawkin' at my house." You said as you got out your keys and unlocked the doors. He didn't listen, big surprise right there. The kid never listens to a word you say.

Honestly, it pisses you off.

Another part thinks its Sollux's troll side, wanting to naturally not listen and be stubborn.

Then you wonder if you lost your mind. But you don't know if he is one or not.

You never know.

As you opened the door, he walked in right behind you. The large room you entered smelt of autumn and cinnamon. The spiral staircase that led up to your room was black iron, and the railing was covered in plastic, autumn-colored leaves. It was a nice sight, and Sollux looked impressed. "Woah, holy shit dude nithe plathe you got here."

You only shrug and sigh. "It's not so bad, not as great as it could be though. Follow me you're sleepin' up in my room." He looks shocked. "What?"

Sollux seems to think about it for a moment before glaring and narrowing his eyes at you. "You never told me I'd be thleeping over, geniuth." He remarked, and you just puffed up your cheeks and crossed your arms, huffing.

Rolling your violet eyes, you look him dead in his own orbs. "Well I figured you would a wanted to sleep over. Anyways, you're already here." He just sighs, and you grin in victory. "Come on, it is up the stairs." You instructed, climbing up the spiral staircase with Sollux right on your tail.

You wonder what Sollux's troll tail must look like.

Once you two reach your room, you toss your bag to the side. The stairs lead right up to a hole in your room, bringing you straight up into it. The room was a bright blue with an ocean colored wall to match. His bed was up on a platform, the left side of it pressed against a wall, a large window showing a small pathway to what appeared to be a private beach up ahead. There were pictures of ocean creatures everywhere, and his seahorse King was set in his large tank right at the edge of the bed, the tank a part of the wall. His purple beanbag chair was thrown in a corner right next to his walk-in closet. He even had a door leading to his own personal bathroom. He looked amazed as he set his bag next to yours.

"This is my room, bed's there. Come on, let's head down. Wanna watch a movie?" The dark blond nodded, albeit reluctantly before following you downstairs and into your huge living room with a red, velvet couch. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anythin' workth." He spoke up, sitting right down next to you. Going on to Netflix, you choose a really great movie called Flipper. You personally loved it, the dolphin was adorable. You clap twice to turn the lights off as the movie starts, you and Sollux huddled slightly closer than you would have guessed you two would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**== Eridan: Notice something's up.**

The movie ended and you two were up in your room, Sollux and you on the bed talking about school. It was a simple and nice conversation. You don't think you've ever had a nice, civil conversation with the dark blond. Now you could say otherwise.

The clock read fifteen past eleven when Sollux grunted. You looked over at him, utterly confused on why he made the noise. But, you noticed something. He looked in pain, sick almost, in a way. Sollux looked a little paler and he groaned deep in his throat.

He better not get sick and let his food make a second appearance all over your room.

"Dude, where'th the bathroom?" He asked, looking pained and… scared? Why did he look so scared? Having no idea why he would, you pointed to the bathroom and watched as Sollux leapt from the bed and ran to your own personal bathroom, shutting and locking the door. The lock was loud, so that is the only reason you knew that he locked it.

Watching King swim around in his special little tank, you get distracted by the sounds Sollux was making in your bathroom. You could hear groans and grunts and whining and whim- wait. Those sounded so animalistic it wasn't funny. Quirking a brow, you got up and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Sol? Sol, you alright in there?" You asked softly, and what sounded like the scampering of a large mouse could be heard.

Even though you couldn't see him, you knew Sollux was in pain by just the sound of his voice. " 'M fine, ED." He only called you that when he didn't want to waste breath or time. You sighed, finding the master key and starting to unlock the door. Not caring if he wanted you in there or not, you opened the door.

It was odd, what you saw. And by that, you meant nothing. You saw nothing but the bathroom. There was the sound of claws skittering across something and you looked to the cylinder-shaped shower. Squinting to see the figure (even with your glasses on), all you could make out was a blurry, dark shape.

"Eridan theriouthly get out." Was that a growl that left his throat?

Inching closer, you gripped the clouded glass door that was blocking you from Sollux, and swung it open as hard and as fast as you can.

Honestly, the sight before you was shocking.

For all you know, this wasn't Sollux. A scrawny, thin troll took his place. He had a dual set of small, pointed horns, one pair smaller than the other. He wore Sollux's clothes and glasses. His eyes were solid, one bright red and the other a bright blue. Sharp fangs jutted over his black bottom lip as an overbite. The troll's ears were long and pointed, flickering a few times. The thing's tail was cute, really. It was thin and grey with a tuff of black fur on the end. Trolls had paw-feet, and you could tell that was true. His hands were thin as his arms, and the claws at the end of his fingers were sharp and yellow.

Somehow though, you knew it was Sollux.

But, that still didn't wear down your shock. "S…Sol?" You asked cautiously and the troll whined in response, it's tail curling around its crouching form as it leaned against the rounded wall. "Is that really you?"

It took a while, but he nodded. The thing, no, Sollux nodded. "Y-Yeah…" Oh he sounded pathetic like this, his ears lowered and whimpering and whining liked a kicked animal. But, then again, you did find out his secret.

Slowly, Sollux crawled out of the shower. Damn, he was still shorter than you, but his horns added extra height. His tail swished nervously behind him, sometimes brushing against your leg. Well, the tip anyways. It was actually adorable the way he was acting so shy.

Before you could even blink back at him Sollux hugged you. He fucking hugged you. The troll was whimpering and whining in your ear, so in return you wrapped your arms around his waist, his own around your own waist. His tail curled around you, and you just had to keep from smiling. "Pleathe don't tell anyone. Pleathe, pleathe, pleathe don't."

Giving him a soft but stern and meaningful nod, you sighed in his twitching ear, which brushed against your nose, tickling it like a soft, barely there feather. "I promise, Sol. Your secret is safe with me." And you meant it, although you had expected Sollux to be a troll in hiding, it still shocked you to finally know about it, and that it's true. Though, he did look very different from what you imagined him to look like. "Don't worry about my dad either, he won't be back for a while." You cooed softly in his ear, making it twitch and brush against your nose again.

Pulling back from the hug after what seemed like forever, you and Sollux meet eyes and he smiles. "Thankth, Eridan. But… you do realithe my parentth need to come pick me up." No, dammit no you wanted to spend the night with him.

Nodding, you guessed it was for the good, his parents probably knew how to handle Sollux during this little week or so, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**== Eridan: Meet and talk with Sollux's fathers.**

Sollux came back from upstairs after putting his cell phone back in his bag and sat next to you, careful not to sit on his tail. "So when're they comin' down here to pick you up?" You wished Sollux didn't have to go and call his parents, but he had to. Besides, you really wouldn't be able to explain this to your dad.

"Papa ith getting out of work right now and he'th picking up Dad then coming to get me." So his papa had to get his dad just for this? You didn't really like the sound of that. "Papa thaid he wanted to talk to you, too." Oh great, another thing you weren't looking forward to.

Why did you have to bring Sollux over tonight, anyways?

Oh right, you wanted to know if he was a troll or not.

Well, looks like you got your answer.

Sollux whines and sits back against the couch, his ears lowering as you look him over. He seemed to have yellow freckles where he normally had them, meaning along his cheeks, under his eyes, and across his nose. They were sort of cute in your eyes.

Anyways, his tail kept twitching as time went on, you two just sat in silence, the fire crackling the only sound in the house. It was a little awkward; you didn't know what to do. You just kept staring at those horns of his, wondering what they were for. As soon as you reached your hand over to graze one, he grabbed it, his claws slightly digging into your hand. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Them."

Giving your hand back to you, his ears slick back and his tail seems to thrash more. It was adorable, but you guess there must be a reason for why he said that. It made you wonder why he wouldn't let you, and why he had just basically growled at you.

Sollux starts to play with the tip of his tail in his lap after he lets your hand go. You start to wonder when his parents will be here. "Hey, Sol? When will your da-"

"Not long, not sure though." He responded, twirling some of the fur at the tip of his slim tail. You really didn't want to wait that long, you wanted to just get this over with. Before you could stop what you were doing, you reached over and started scratching behind Sollux's twitching ear. Okay, maybe that was stupid. Wait, what?

This was priceless, sure he stiffened and his eyes were wide and nervous, but he started purring like a cat. A fucking cat. You couldn't help but to smile at that adorable little noise in his chest. His eyes fluttered shut and his tail was swaying gently and slowly. He was leaning into the touch and you even saw a little flush come to his face in yellow. Wait what yellow? Oh right, trolls have different colored blood.

The next thing he did surprised you. It looked like he wasn't even thinking like himself anymore, he crawled right on your lap, lying on his stomach and spreading out. His tail wagged slowly back and forth, sometimes hitting the back of the couch as you continued to scratch behind his ear.

Seriously, you couldn't believe that this was happening right now, Sollux would have never done this, and you know it.

The two of you stayed like that for quite some time before you heard a knock on the door, along with a doorbell. Must be Sollux's dads. All at once you stopped the scratching and you got him off your lap. He got himself together and both of you got up to go see who was at the door.

Peeking through the peephole, you saw two men that looked worried and anxious. One looked very much like Sollux, the other, well, not so much. Sollux looked worried, and he whimpered, his tail curling around his legs and his ears lowered. Biting the bottom of your lip, you undo the locks to your double doors and open the door.

You didn't even have time to blink before the Korean man that looked like Sollux grabbed his son in a tight hug. The other man, who had black hair walked in quickly. "Shut the door." He said sternly, and you listened, locking it afterwards.

Sollux and his father were talking, Sollux's head buried in his chest while the brunette whispered things to him. His other father was right by his son's side, rubbing soft circles in his back. You could hear Sollux whisper 'I'm tho, tho thorry, papa." Over and over again.

"Could you show us where your bathroom is?" The Korean man asks nicely, and you point down the hall.

You start to explain. "Just go down there and take a left at the second door, sir." He nods and whispers something to Sollux before the two padded down the hallway.

Left with just his other father, the man looked to where his son and husband were going before turning around to face you and fuck you were scared you would get the crap beaten out of you for finding out about all of this.

The two of you stare at each other in silence. The only reason you weren't talking was because you were waiting for him to say something first. But, maybe you should say something so he understands this a little more. "Look, Mr. Captor, I had no idea-"

"It's fine. Ampora, is it?" You can't believe he just interrupted you, but you decide to nod you head anyways. "Okay, listen, just don't tell anyone about this or Sollux and everything will be fine." Okay, that made you a bit nervous. They must really try and hide this as best as they could.

Then you heard the telltale sounds of Sollux and his other father coming. The man looked concerned and kissed the top of Sollux's head in between his horns, making him flush. That was adorable. "Thtop it, papa." He hissed, and you looked worried. His father though, he just bopped the tip of his son's nose.

You just can't believe how yellow his cheeks are, it's hilarious, but you don't dare laugh. "Sollux, go get your things so we can head home." The Korean man obviously had trouble talking in English, but wait, you start to wonder if possibly, Sollux can speak Korean like his dad most likely can.

That would be pretty kickass.

Anyways, you just stand there as Sollux walks up the spiral staircase and you're left with his fathers. They don't seem like bad people, quite the opposite really, but you're worried what they'll do now that you know about Sollux.

The two men are whispering a few things to each other that you can't hear besides hearing your last name and Sollux's name a few times. You really hoped that you would be able to see your crush again. Even if it was after all of this was over and you were never able to see what he truly looked like again, you would never forget today.

Coming back from downstairs with his bag, the Korean man had apparently brought a hoodie for Sollux and had the troll slip it on.

You still can't get it across and inside your head that this is what Sollux actually is.

It's weird to think about, really.

Anyways, they grabbed their son's tail, well, the black haired father did, and you watched Sollux squeak like a baby. That was adorable. The tail thrashed as his father stuffed it in his pants. Once it was done, Sollux was grumbling and putting the hood over his head. Luckily, at least you think so; the hood had holes in the horns for him.

Each of the older Captors said that they'd get in contact with you either tomorrow or the next day, and you said sure. You didn't know why they would have to say that, or why they would need to talk to you after this whole thing, but who knows.

After they walk out the door, you run upstairs to your room, thankful that your father wasn't home to see that. Grabbing your laptop from the shelf in the wall of your bed where your pillows leaned against, you started it up. Maybe Sollux would be on? You sure hoped so, you had a few questions to ask him.


	4. Chapter 4

**== Eridan: Figure out how much you probably fucked up.**

You're not completely sure when he gets on, but when you do you're instantly messaging him, wanting to know how much shit you probably were in, how much shit he was in, or anything else that the two of you would talk about, since you weren't completely sure yourself what the two of you would end up talking about right now, anyways.

Did he even want to talk to you? Who the fuck cares, but maybe he didn't. You never know with him, he's always changing his mind. That's actually really damn annoying most of the time, but whatever.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -

CA: hey sol wwhatre you up to

TA: oh. not much, dad and papa were a liittle more than pii22ed about what had happened, but a2 long a2 nobody el2e fiind2 out or iif you don't tell anyone, they 2hould be pretty cool wiith iit. you know, a2 cool a2 they can get.

CA: yeah thats understandable

CA: i wwas just wwonderin howw much shit i wwas in for findin out your big fuckin secret

TA: not much actually, ii thought ii would be grounded but iim not, 2urprii2iingly.

CA: heh you so sure sol you knoww they could just change their mind in the snap a your fingers

TA: yeah, yeah. no need two fuckiing remind me of that. let2 ju2t ba2k iin the glory of my not-gettiing-grounded-ne22 iif that2 a thiing.

TA: well whatre you up two, then?

CA: nothing just wwaitin for you to hop on

CA: im actually pretty bored right now

TA: 2ame here, a22hole.

CA: sol wwas the asshole part really necessary or wwas it somethin you just felt like addin

TA: ehehe ju2t felt liike iit.

CA: you knoww youre a real ass captor

TA: and youre a real fat diick wiith a horriible ca2e of a22-chiin.

CA: hey

CA: i do NOT havve a fuckin ass-chin you shitwwhore

TA: what the fuck ii2 a 2hiitwhore?

CA: i dont evven knoww

TA: ehehe

CA: so im in no amount a shit wwhatsoevver

TA: nope youre good.

CA: wwell that's all i really wwanted to knoww so ill guess ill get goin

CA: bye sol

TA: bye a22face.

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] -

He just had to do that, didn't he? Of course he did he was Sollux. Your brain was countering itself with little arguments as you laid down a little more in your bed, not sure what to do now. It was pretty late, so maybe you should sleep? Yeah that sounded like a good idea right now. Wait, no it didn't. Instead, you went to your tumblr, now scrolling your dash and other blogs.

When you finally stopped, it was three in the morning, and you looked out the window to see the dirt path to the beach and your yard, the road across from it, and then the trees and grass. Shutting down your laptop, you stretched and yawned.

Grabbing your pajamas, which were violet and navy in color, you slipped them on after changing out of your normal clothes, and put your glasses on the bookshelf on the other side of your bed, getting under the comforter before remembering your laptop was on your bed. Dammit. Getting up, you put your laptop where you normally lay it, then hop back into your bed and back under your comforter. As you fall asleep, you wonder how Sollux is doing back at his house with his fathers.


	5. Chapter 5

**== Sollux: Try to figure out what to do for the next week.**

Or for today, at least.

You logged off of Pesterchum after messaging him and disconnecting, not wanting to have to talk to him for a bit. You were tired, and honestly you didn't want to have to say fifty fucking times that he was fine and your fathers wouldn't try and kill him or something of the like.

But, you continued browsing your tumblr and the internet itself for a while, and it was finally dawn when you realized you had been up all night again, just browsing, not even working on something or playing Minecraft, nope, you only looked, maybe reblogged a few things and talked with a cousin of yours in Korea. Well, you were sort of productive.

Okay, not really, but who even cares. You would be stuck at home for a week.

Stretching, you feel your tail curl around you as you blink down at it. Damn thing, you always hated it. Shutting down your laptop, you get up, still in only your black and red plaid boxers as you make your way out of your room. It was sunny out, and you knew your dad and papa never had anyone over while you were like this, so you didn't have to worry.

Making your way into the hall and down the stairs, you padded over to the kitchen, your pointed ears flickering and perking up when you heard the telltale signs of your dad making breakfast for you, your papa, and your brother, your brother of which was probably still in his bed fast asleep like you should be. Your claws must have clacked on the tile because your dad looked over at you with a smile. "Sol I didn't know you would be up this early."

Nodding, you sit down at the table, looking at the tuft of black fur on your tail which was currently wrapping around the chair. Yeah, your claws needed a trim they were pretty long, especially on the paws you had to call feet for the next week or so. "I didn't thleep." You mumbled, your cheek in your hand as you sighed, shutting your eyes before you crossed your arms on the table, putting your head there. You needed some rest; you couldn't go through the day like this.

You could hear your dad chuckling as he cooked. "Sol you have to sleep more, I know you're nocturnal for now but at least try?"

"Yeth, dad." Your voice droned, too tired to even lift your head up for now. Already smelling breakfast, you could hear the bacon sizzling in the pan, no doubt he was cooking pancakes and eggs, too, knowing just how much you liked scrambled eggs. Besides, he always made those on the first day of your cycle to try his best to cheer you up. It usually worked. "Do we thtill have Red Bull in the fridge?" You asked softly, hoping that there indeed was, you don't think you can stay awake for much longer without one of your energy drinks.

Opening the fridge, your dad got out one of your beloved Red Bulls and tossed it to you. "Eheh, I take that ath a yeth." You told him, snapping it open easily with your claws as you chugged a bit of it down, putting it back on the table as your tail twitched. You really needed to stop staying up all night, but you can't help it right now, your body says you're nocturnal now, as trolls normally are, so you have to try and fight it for the time you're like this. It's nothing new to you, though.

A few minutes later of sipping on your energy drink with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs in the air, you hear your papa come down the stairs and your ears perk up, more than happy to see him as you chirp softly. He seems to know it is something as a greeting and ruffles your hair, right in between your double set of horns. "Good morning, Sol." He said, kissing your dad's cheek sweetly.

"Hey papa." You respond back, your tail starting to twitch quicker in between your paw-like feet. Your brother comes down a moment later, which isn't surprising; usually your papa or your dad woke you two up in the morning for breakfast. It was rare when they let you two sleep in, actually. "Thup 'Tuna?"

Your older brother, who you call Tuna, sits down next to you and smiles widely. "H-Hi Sollux!" He chips in just before your dad sets your plates and his eyes go wide. He, unlike you, didn't have to deal with these horrible cycles, only you did. Well, you would assume so anyways. It was no hidden fact that you two were adopted, since your fathers couldn't have kids, and they didn't have the troll gene in them anyways. Only your parents did, and they left you at the Orphanage a long time ago when you were a baby. Sometimes you wonder about your real parents, but you don't care much. They probably had a good reason for doing what they did.

Those thoughts were driven from your mind when there was food being put on your white china plate, and you grinned. Sure, eggs were hard to chew, but it was your favorite, so in your mind it was worth it. Besides, they were scrambled anyways, so you having to chew them already didn't really matter. "Thankth dad." You said, and he kissed the top of your head.

The four of you were now all eating your rather large breakfast, which was delicious. Your dad was always an amazing cook, unlike papa, he couldn't cook too well, so your dad took over that little job. You didn't mind though, you liked having amazing tasting food on your plate whenever you needed to eat for a meal or snack, anyways.

It took about a half hour for you all to finish up, you being the last because of the hassle with your fangs making the pancakes hard to chew. You stood up, put your things in the sink before wondering if Eridan wanted to come over. He already knew your secret, so what was the harm in having him come over? You didn't see any. But, just to make sure you knew you would have to ask anyways. "Hey uh, dad, papa?" You had both of their attentions in seconds, your papa asking what it was you wanted to ask them. "Ith it okay if Eridan cometh over?" You asked them, your tail retreating between your legs slightly and your ears lowering. Hopefully they would let him come over, you were really bored right now, and you could use at least someone to talk to since you would be locked in this damn house for about a week.

They seemed to talk about it amongst themselves, just by the looks they were giving each other, too. It was weird how they did that, and sometimes you wondered how they did it, and other times you just didn't care one bit. Now was the latter.

Your papa smiled back down at you. "Only today, no sleeping over and make sure that his father or anyone else doesn't see you, and no going out." Sure it was strict, but you got why, society doesn't really take well to trolls like you. Well, half-trolls too.

"Thankth papa!" You say, chirping and purring softly at his yes as you run up the stairs and pounce right on your bed, your tail swaying with jerky movements from side to side. You can't help it that sometimes you like playing with your tail, so you flop on your back and bat it around a bit, before remembering your dad and papa said Eridan could come over, so you grabbed your laptop and started it up.

Getting on to Pesterchum once your laptop started up, you smiled when you saw that he was on and decided to give him a quick message.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] -

TA: eriidan? eriidan are you there?

CA: wwhat is it sol

TA: dad and papa 2aiid that you can come over for the day, but ju2t make 2ure nobody 2ee2 me and that you cant 2leep over. ii dont know why they wont let you 2leep over, though.

CA: beats me but okay let me check wwith my dad

TA: okay.

CA: okay so he said okay an to havve your dad or somethin just pick me up wwhenevver you wwant me to come ovver

TA: you thiink you can come over now?

CA: yeah im not doin anythin

TA: awe2ome, 2ee you 2oon.

CA: see ya sol

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] -

You shut your laptop's top down and connected it to the charger as you bound down the stairs, finding your dad and telling him he had to go pick Eridan up, and he was okay for right now. He nodded and you smiled. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**== Sollux: Look back at what happened last night.**

This night couldn't have gotten worse. It was horrible, and you're sure things could have been better. But, you're not too sure they could have gotten worse.

As soon as your dad pulled in with Eridan you thought you two would just hang out like you did the night before at Eridan's place. Ha, how wrong you were.

You two were upstairs in your room, right after you popped in one of your superhero movies (you can't remember which, honestly) and you curled right back up in bed next to him. Since you didn't have a couch in your room, he started asking why, and you had to say that not everyone is as rich as him and can't waste money on shit they don't absolutely need. That was the first straw.

The second straw was when the movie ended and you got up to go get it out. You got up but he ended up grabbing on to your tail. It was embarrassing enough the first time he found out what happens when you get pet, or anything like it, so you weren't too happy at it, and you growled. He pulled the damn thing before letting it go.

When you finally snapped, it wasn't pretty. But, it was the third straw that took you away and made your little hay pile come crashing down without you even in full control of it or what would happen.

What happened was, was that you two were on the couch in the living room discussing your teacher, Mrs. Rolly, who in your opinion, and his, is a huge ass bitch. Mostly about why the hell she gave you all an essay last week that had to be done in one night, five paragraphs, citations, everything for the next day. It was a pleasant conversation until he started touching your damn horns. He doesn't know what happens, but it wasn't good.

Eridan ended up pinching the base too hard, which brought tears to the corners of your eyes out of reflex and you turn around and punched him, yelling at him to not touch them again or else you would claw his fucking pompous face off. He didn't seem threatened and one thing after another the two of you were on the ground, Eridan pinned under you as he punched and scratched, yourself a bundle of growls and sparks, your ears pinned back and your tail lashing.

By the time your papa found you, you two were already roughed up a bit.

Eridan got away the worst, he had a black eye, torn lip, and claw marks running down his cheeks with rips and tears in his shirt from your claws, along with a few bruises scattered around his body. You got away with a swollen lip yourself, and bruises too. Troll skin was harder to break, harder to hurt, so it was no secret you knew you weren't going to get as hurt as you normally would have.

Maybe that was what caused you to fight in the first place?

Well, maybe not, but you think that was one of the reasons you even dare to.

Right now though, you're sitting in the loveseat in the living room, your dad patching you up and making sure you're not too bruised and broken. You get a scolding, but nothing beyond that. Your papa checks your horns, and nothing seems to be hurting too bad around there.

He also checks to make sure none of your nails were hurt, that your tail was working fine, and that none of your fangs or horns chipped in the fight. You still were yelled at, and once you were human again you wouldn't be able to have the laptop for a week. Fuck that, you knew he would say once you were back to normal. Now you really didn't want to turn back, although what good is it just sitting around, hiding all day because society hates your guts just because you're a troll? Yeah it's no good.

They both give you a kiss on the forehead and go to patch Eridan up. You know that they'll have to bring Eridan home because of the state you are in, and no doubt his own father will ask about what had happened to his son while he was over your house.

Quite frankly you can't bring yourself to care about Eridan right now.

Sighing, you stretch out, being careful of your wounded areas before getting up and going to the kitchen to grab an energy drink. You wanted to catch up on your coding, or maybe just browse the internet some more, you don't care which.

But, either way it is going to be one fuck of a long night.

Your dad says he'll drive Eridan home, and once those two are out of the door you slowly make your way up the stairs. Your brother pokes his head out and oh, yeah you forgot he would be playing his new Call of Duty game today. You forgot it came out yesterday and he stood in line practically all day to get it. "Sol-sollux! Wanna come play my game with me?"

Shrugging, your take a swig from the can and walk into your older brother's room. "Sure Tuna, why the fuck not. New one right?" You were positive that you saw a brightness in his eyes when you asked.

But you were met with just a quick and vigorous nod of his head and his laughter. "Yeah!"

"Count me in." You needed a break anyways, something to forget about what happened between you and Eridan just about an hour or two ago. You're surprised at yourself you even care about the bastard. You hate him, why did you even invite the dipshit over tonight, anyways?

As your brother sets up the game, you push these thoughts to the back of your mind. Standing up, you grab a controller and sit back down at the edge of his bed as he joins you after he starts the game. You still don't know why you're even giving any amount of fucks for him, he's just some douche, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**== Eridan: Get yelled at by your dad.**

Once Mr. Captor dropped you off at your place, you knew that since you and Sollux got into a fight, that he would yell and scold you and most likely ground you from something for a month or two. Your dad was strict, and you were a bit jealous of Sollux for having such lenient fathers.

Getting out of the car, you wished Mr. Captor a good night before he drove off, leaving you to deal with your father, who sadly at a glance to the driveway, was home right now. You groaned, wishing that you were back at Sollux's house. It would be so much better there, you know he will get off easy if they even let you over while he is like this. You on the other hand, will probably get the scolding of your life for not even being home like you were supposed to.

Opening the door after unlocking it, you slide through the little crack you provided for yourself. You stopped halfway when you heard your father clear his throat, knowing he probably saw and heard the Captor's vehicle drop you off, so there was no way you were getting around this. "What were you doing out so late?" He asked you, and you slipped all the way in before shutting and locking the door behind you.

You turn around and sink a little against the wooden double doors. Your father always has looked intimidating, even when he wasn't trying to be. It was just the way he looked, but now, now it was scaring you shitless at how intimidating he looked. "Um, just hangin' out with a friend, dad." You tell him, but he arches a brow, no doubt he sees what you got into.

"A friend, hm?" You nod your head quickly. "Then why're ya' beaten up?" Okay, so he did see what you and Sollux got into, meaning your little fight. Honestly you can't remember who started it right now, and you don't care anymore. You just needed to make sure you got off with the least amount of punishment that you could.

Trying to think of a lie, you can't, you were good at them, but your father always caught you when you were lying. "Jus' got into a little fight, dad. Nothin' ta' worry 'bout." He still didn't look believing. You're not sure what to tell him anymore. "Seriously dad, don't worry me an' Sol were just arguin' and it got outta hand I guess." He looked to believe you a little more. Maybe he knew the Captors and recognized the car when it pulled up?

Giving you a single and simple nod, your father sighs. "Eri, you should know better than ta' go off like that. I think ya' should go upstairs and think about it." You only give him a yes before you're running up the spiral staircase to your own floor/room. It was large, and you're glad it is.

When you reached the top and stepped on the soft carpet, you go over to your bed, not sure what to do. You know your mom would understand, if only she were still here. You were young when she passed away, but you still remember it.

You don't really remember or know what she looks like aside from in pictures or videos that are pretty old. She was brave, you do remember that. Your family went camping one night when you were only five or six, and a bear broke into the camp. Your father was terrified, and he was protecting her until she brought out her gun. She had stepped in front of your father and attempted shooting the bear. She did, she killed it, but the thing had bit her leg and her side, and she died. You remember having to stay home from kindergarten for a week or so because you were so torn you lost your mother.

Things just haven't been the same without her around.

Not wanting to start to tear up, you switch topics to think about in your head, since you know Sollux must be bored, you think about talking to him again.

**== Dualscar: Recall old memories.**

Your son was always up to something, and you couldn't understand why. Always wanting to get up and away from you. It's been like this since that bear tore your family apart, and neither you nor Eridan have been the same since.

And of all people it had to be her. It couldn't have been you instead.

Walking over to your desk in your study, you smile faintly at the last family picture you four took together; you, her, Eridan, and your oldest son Cronus, who was off at college. Now it was just you and Eridan alone in the big mansion by yourselves.

Sitting down at your desk, you pull out a note she left with you, actually when you two first had kids. The note had instructions in case she wasn't there to help in case either of the boys took after her too much. Cronus hasn't, and you're glad. You're sure Eridan might not, but who knows. You look over it again. She started around Eridan's age, so you would have to look out for that.

The note also said how to take care of him in case either of them needed help, or if they were scared and she wasn't there. At first you thought it was sort of stupid that she left this for you, but now you're glad, even though you hope you don't need it.

She was good friends with a woman and her husband named Celeste and Phoenix, you still don't know who those people are, since you have never seen them, but she always talked fondly of them. She was childhood friends with Phoenix, and you're not sure why. She never got into what they used to do together, but you can understand why.

Looking over the note one more time, you put it back in the drawer. It was a beautiful full moon tonight, and you looked out the window. It was enchanting, really. You sit back in your chair, staring at the picture on your desk. You still kept all of her things from when she was still living at the house with you three, and you're never going to part with them. You miss her too much to ever forget completely about her.

Sitting up, you figure you should call your friend about this, he should know how to handle it if Eridan takes after her. Dialing up his number, you bring the phone to your ear, hoping that he isn't too busy so that he can pick up.

You were just about to answer his question when you heard your son call from his room, and you wonder what the hell he is getting into as you hang up the phone and walk up the stairs to go see what was wrong.

**== Eridan: Wonder about what the fuck you just felt.**

What was that? You groaned, your stomach feeling like it was trying to eat itself. You must be getting sick. Great, right after you get beaten up by a crazy Captor you get sick because of something or other. Just perfect.

Another pang of pain sparked around your neck, and you slapped your hand to it. You're not sure what is happening, but you're sure that everything will be okay. Maybe you're just stiff, yeah, you just need to lie down and everything else will be okay.

As you lay down another shock of pain spread through your sides and you whined. This wasn't sick pain, and you're not sure what it is, but you're scared. You're not sure what to do, that is, until you remember your dad is downstairs and probably knows what's going on. "D-Dad!?" You called as loud as you could, but you sounded scared. You didn't mean to let that slip into your call for him.

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, you whine and yelp again when you feel more sparks and zaps of pain hit and poke at your body, and you feel like you're going to throw up.

By the time your dad comes up you're scared for your life, having never felt anything like this in your life before. His eyes widen, and you're not sure what to make of that. But he comes by your side anyways, pulling you into his lap.

**== Dualscar: Try not to panic.**

It was then you knew what was going on, and your eyes widened. No, shit, you don't know how to take care of this.

Looks like you'll need that note after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**== Eridan: Wake up.**

You groan, not sure which way is up and which way is down. Your eyes flutter open, and you can see the worried look on your father's face when you look up at him. You're still in his lap, and just as you are about to open your mouth to speak, he says something for you. "Ya' passed out, Eri." Oh. Well that makes sense.

Moving your arm, you wince and hiss through clenched teeth. Your body was in so much pain and it hurt so much. "Dad..." Trailing off, you can feel his hand run through your hair, and you smile.

"Shhh, calm down. Just relax." His gentle voice makes you hum softly, closing your heavy eyelids so all you see is black. Just as you pass out again, you can hear your father get on his cell phone.

**== Luke: Ponder why he is calling you.**

Mostly because you and Dualscar haven't talked in months, possibly a year or so, so him calling you was a bit odd. You pick up the phone anyways, not having anything better to do at the current moment in time. "Hello?" You asked; a panicked voice was on the other end.

"Luke? Luke you got ta' help me I don't know what ta' do with Eri." You were wondering what he said before it started to sink in. You had known his wife, and what he must mean. So Eridan takes after her, huh? You would have never guessed.

Actually to be truthful here you thought neither of the Ampora kids would take after her.

But, you nod anyways, telling Dualscar you will be right over to help him, and you would bring your own boys and your partner. Eridan could probably use the company right now, and for someone who would understand what he is going through, since he was most likely never told of this before.

Sighing, you reassure him that you and the rest of your family will be over as soon as you can get them all in the car and on your way there before you hang up the phone with another groan.

As if on perfect timing, your husband walks up and wraps his arms around you. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just Dominic wants to see us for his son, Eridan. We should bring the kids." You added the last sentence, and you pecked him on the cheek quickly before turning around and slipping out of his grasp.

**== Eridan: Attempt to wake up again.**

It is now the second time you have attempted to wake up and you hopefully stay awake this time. When your eyes flutter open, you can see now that your dad perched your glasses on your nose, thank fuck, you were basically blind without the things. But, what caught your attention next was that there were four other people in the room that weren't there before.

How long were you out, anyways?

Ignoring that one little question in your head, you yawn and crack your stiff bones, which crack more than they probably should. You must have slept stiffly, or fell asleep in some weird-ass position that you can't remember. "Mmmm... Sol?" Was that him? After blinking your eyes to get rid of the sleepiness you deducted that yes, it was Sollux, and his brother and two fathers were here with him. There was only one troll you knew, and it was obviously him, the yellowblood was wearing a gamer shirt, so it had to be Captor.

Then you noticed the three other Captors there with them. What were they doing here?

Your father looks worried, as if he himself didn't know what was going on or he was panicking deep in his thoughts, something that you wouldn't know he was actually doing right now. "Dad? You alright?" You were just curious, was all. You honestly had never seen that look on his face before.

It worried you.

Sollux's ears lower and you can hear a whine catch in his throat, his tail wrapping around itself in his lap. He wasn't wearing shoes and socks, but you guessed you understood why. With feet like those wearing socks would be uncomfortable and wearing shoes basically almost impossible.

Your father continued to look down at you with a frown and run a hand through your hair as if to calm you down, and it worked, surprisingly so, actually. You lied back down in a more comfortable position and looked at the four Captors in the room, all of them but Mituna looking at you, he was just looking around the room, he had never been up here before.

Soon enough you can feel a tiny little noise bubble up in your chest and throat, your eyes widening and you can feel something flutter where your ears are, but you don't care to check on that and brush it off. You're more curious as to why the Captors are here. "Dad? Why're they here?"

"It's nothin' Eri, they're jus' 'ere ta help ya'." He told you, and all you heard from yourself was a whine, one that sounded like Sollux's.

Speaking of Sollux, he had crawled over to you and wow, he was on his fours, and it didn't look like it hurt, actually it looked more comfortable for him than being on two legs. Maybe it was the way his legs were? Probably. He nudged the side of your face and laid down next to you, his tail curling around something that you couldn't see as he purred gently. You smiled, nudging his nose back.

Then you felt something flutter by your ears again and now you were curious because you knew it wasn't the wind, the wind didn't move like that.

**== Sollux: Try and break the news to him.**

You're not so sure you can do that for him, especially if he hasn't found out about this yet.

Did he still not feel your tail around his? Or at least hear the soft and gentle purring he was making in his chest? Or his fins fluttering?

Apparently not.

You chirped at him, and in response he chirped back. That was when his eyes widened, and he looked suddenly aware of the soft purring he was making, and looked down to see his tail, his paw feet, his claws, and brought a hand up to his fin. "S-Sol..."

All you did was chuckle. "Welcome to the fucking club, Eridan."

**== Eridan: Try to make sense of this.**

Your mother had been a troll.

There was no other way, you weren't adopted and your father wasn't a troll either. You barely remembered your mother, but you do remember her going away for a week or so every once in a while. Suddenly it all made sense. Cronus didn't take after her, but you sure did.

You feel a loud whine catch in your throat and slip out between your new, sharp fangs. Sollux's tail is around your own, but yours looks different. There's no tuft of black fur at the end, there's only a webbed area. It was weird, and you sort of wanted to try moving it, but it was moving lightly on its own, just the tip. It was also wrapped around Sollux's and the thought made your cheeks warm up.

His own back paws were against yours, the pads against each other and you chirped back at him, hearing the same sound from him. It was odd, it was like a whole other language you secretly knew, but had to go through this to remember. His nose nuzzled yours and you did the same to his, hearing his purring and your own only.

You could faintly hear Sollux's dad or papa explaining to your own dad that the two of you must be happy to be around another troll, that this was nothing like love, just happiness to be around another of your own species because Sollux had never been around another troll before, and besides the short time with your mother, right now you were just getting exposed to what it felt like.

To be completely honest, it wasn't a bad feeling. Actually, it was sort of nice.

His tail gave a gentle squeeze to your own and you felt your new fins flutter and wiggle besides your face. Sollux also felt strangely warm, but it was a nice warmth, not overwhelming, just... pleasant.

Suddenly everything about Sollux seemed pleasant to you.

His heat, his purrs, his little chirps and even his tail around yours was just pleasant. There was no other way to describe it besides that fact. It was odd, before you felt and thought none of these things about him. Now you did. Must be the new troll brain or whatever its called.

You two continued to nuzzle as your dad started to get your attention on him. "Eri. Eri, you gotta learn 'bout all a this so I'll be sendin' ya' off for today to go an' learn shit from Sol and his dads. Alright?" Maybe he'll finally let you stay overnight now?

"Yes, dad." You said, and he just ruffled your hair and got up. You leaned back against the bed and smiled at Sollux, you two still purring and softly chirping at each other.


End file.
